Infanticide
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfic sur le cast d'Aventures et la Fanbase] Un accident est si vite arrivé. Et ça peut vous compliquer la vie bien plus qu'il n'y paraît.
1. Infanticide

_BON-SOIR ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle petite Crack!Fic parce que l'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre du Survivant de l'Enfer ne vient pas. Et que suite à un gros délire qu'on a eu avec les filles, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça x) Attention, c'est n'importe quoi XDD_

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar, Krayn, Bob, Fred, Seb, Rubeale, Hakukai, Koschei, Kimi, Maddey et Tem' sont leurs propres propriétés. Je suis ma propre propriété /SBAAF/ Et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Et je suis désolée XDDD

 **INFANTICIDE**

"Hakuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! chouina une petite voix. Bob il m'a encore volé Gloubillyyyyyyyyyy."

Hakukai, épuisée, leva un regard suppliant vers le mini-Krayn en face d'elle. Que se passe t-il me direz vous ? Il se passait que Myfanwi avait invité le cast d'Aventures chez elle, avec les filles de la fanbase, que Koschei avait trouvé son laboratoire, que bien sûr, curieux, tout le monde était allait voir, que Bob avait trébuché sur un appareil... Et que tout le cast d'Aventures était revenu à l'état d'enfant. Tous. Et bon sang, ils avaient tous un sacré caractère.

Fred et Seb étaient les plus sages. Maddey avait eu la bonne idée de mettre Fred devant un jeu vidéo, et il était comme hypnotisés devant désormais. Krayn et Bob avait commencé à s'amuser avec Gloubilly, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que le mini-pyrobarbare décide de lui voler. Mais il restait le pire de tous. Mahyar. Mahyar, que Kimi et Rubéale tentait en vain d'occuper pour ne pas qu'il pique une crise et éclate tout ce qu'il trouve sous sa main. Des cinq, il était le pire.

"Haku ?"

Hakukai craqua. Il était déjà mignon en grand format, mais alors en petit, c'était pire que tout. Ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants la fixaient intensément, suppliant. Elle poussa un long soupir, avant de prendre Krayn dans ses bras et de se lever pour tenter de raisonner la deuxième terreur du groupe, Bob Lennon. A croire que lui et Mahyar faisaient un concours du plus insupportable. Entre Mahyar et ses crises à faire pleurer un chaton et Bob Lennon, hyperactif, courrant sans cesse à droite et à gauche, les demoiselles n'en pouvaient plus. Hakukai jeta un oeil à la cuisine, où Myfanwi se trouvaient, avec un mini-Seb sautillant autour d'elle. Tous deux étaient en train de préparer des cookies.

"Myfan'...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre Bob avec toi ? Il recommence."

Au même moment, Seb claqua un oeuf contre le plat et le mit dans la pâte, avec de nombreux morceaux de coquille. Il s'en aperçut, et, avec ses petites mains, entreprit de recouvrir le désastre avec la bouillie déjà présente. Myfanwi soupira, elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue.

"Tu t'occupes de Seb une seconde ?

\- Ouais, je vais finir les cookies avec Krayn et lui."

Myfanwi se lava les mains, puis quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon. Dans le coin de la pièce, Kimi et Rubéale étaient à quatre pattes, agitant des jouets sous le nez d'un Mahyar visiblement de très mauvais poil. Mais le plus hilarant, dans sa situation, c'était le petit bouc, qu'il avait gardé, même à taille réduite. Un peu comme Bob, qui avait gardé un peu de barbe. Myfanwi se dirigea lentement vers le pyromane. Il était en train de s'acharner sur Gloubilly.

Le pauvre dindon était déjà ouvert en deux, et le garçon, habillé en rouge, était en train de le vider de sa mousse. Entièrement. Bon. Situation de crise. Heureusement, Myfanwi avait trouvé un point faible au Lennon, et heureusement.

"Bob, lâche ce dindon.

\- Non.

\- Booooooob.

\- NON !

\- TU LACHES CE DINDON OU J'APPELLE FANTA !"

Le gosse se figea, le regard écarquillé. Il jeta les restes de la peluche au loin, avant de changer de cible. Myfanwi vit son regard se figer sur Fred, devant la télé, en train de jouer à un vieux jeu avec Maddey et Koschei. Le mini-pyrobarbare se leva, mais Myfanwi l'attrapa par le col. Mais bien sûr. Arrêter Bob Lennon. Le gosse se contenta de déboutonner sa chemise, et de fuir, torse nu, en direction de Maddey. Aïe.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la pièce, la situation était tendue. Kimi et Rubéale ne savaient plus quoi faire. Elles étaient à court de jouets, et c'est visiblement ce qu'attendait Mahyar. Il était assis sur le fauteuil, les bras croisés, l'air extrêmement sérieux. Kimi lui tendit une poupée. Mahyar la prit doucement, appréciant la lueur d'espoir dans leurs yeux, puis, soudain, arracha la tête de la poupée, qu'il lança pile entre les omoplates de Fred, qui bien sûr, se mit à hurler.

"JE. VEUX. PAS. JOUEEEEEEEEEEEEER !"

Mahyar s'était levé, les sourcils froncés. C'était totalement adorable. Kimi lança un regard à Rubéale, qui hocha la tête. Elle se leva doucement, essayant de rester digne. Elle souleva Mahyar par le pull, puis le traîna hors de la pièce. Elle l'emmena de force dans la chambre, le jeta dans le lit à barreaux, et se pencha dangereusement au dessus de lui.

"Tu veux pas jouer ? Très bien. Tu dors. Si je t'entends, tu t'en prends une, C'EST CLAIR ?!"

Il hocha timidement la tête, surpris, avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas. Rubéale sortit doucement de la pièce.

"Bonne nuit mon coeur."

Mahyar fit une mine outrée. Quand il retrouverait sa taille normale, ça, elle allait le payer. Oh oui. Rubéale regagna le salon, non sans un petit regard amusé à Hakukai, jonglant entre les plats, Krayn et Seb, entièrement recouverts de farine, oeuf et chocolat. C'était un carnage.

Dans le salon, Koschei avait laissé sa place à Bob, qui lui aussi se tut enfin, hypnotisé par l'écran. Elle regarda Myfanwi.

"C'est quoi le jeu ?

\- Un truc avec des zombies. Ils ont peur, mais au moins ils sont sages."

Maddey poussa soudain un petit cri devant l'écran, s'attirant un regard en coin de Fred et Bob. Oui, elle avait peur, elle. Hakukai revint quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon, Krayn dans les bras. Seb se dirigea vers Myfanwi, puis lui tira doucement le T-Shirt.

"Dis. Peux 'voir pomme ?"

Myfanwi soupira, puis lui prit la main. Elle espérait que ce ne soit que des effets temporaires, et que demain, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, alors que, dans son lit, Mahyar préparait sa vengeance.

* * *

 _Je termine comme ça, mais je vais probablement faire une suite. Je verrai bien x) Ca m'éclate totalement en fait XDD_


	2. Jeux d'enfants

_BON-SOIR ! Et god O_O Je m'attendais pas à avoir autant de succès, vous êtes fous mes gens, vous êtes fous. A la demande générale, on se lance dans la suite :D Un gros gros merci à DoctorKoschei, MlleMalaury, Rubeale, K1zTardis92, Erebe, Rain-Flicker, Haku', Plume-et-crayon et Tem' pour les reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup fait rire. Et désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous envoyer un MP ;w; Bref, je vous envoie la seconde partie x) Je pense faire en 3 et 5 chapitres. Je verrais bien x) Bonne lecture !_

 **JEUX D'ENFANTS**

Le lendemain matin, rien ne s'était arrangé. Bien sûr. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Myfanwi avait appelé Temtaranne, en soutien. Il était neuf heures et tous les enfants, à l'exception de Krayn, toujours accroché à Hakukai, dormaient encore. Tem' qui débarquait, fut surprise par le mini-Krayn, absolument adorable avec sa grosse tétine dans la bouche. Pour tout dire, avant de venir, elle était persuadée que les filles se moquaient d'elle. Ce fut donc un joli choc.

"Ils sont tous comme ça ?

\- Tous, confirma Maddey dans un soupir."

Elle était allongée dans le canapé, fatiguée, le T-Shirt couvert de peinture. Oui, la soirée s'était terminée sur une séance d'art plastique, pour les défouler. Les toiles étaient en train de sécher. On retrouvait bien l'âme des artiste. Krayn avait peint un dindon, Seb avait peint Fred et Fred en avait fait de même, même s'il y avait eu, au final, autant de peinture sur la feuille que sur eux, Bob avait peint... Quelque chose. Quoi précisément ? Ca, c'est une autre histoire. Et Mahyar s'était contenté de peindre sa feuille en noir, puis de piquer une crise. Tout se petit monde était ensuite parti se coucher, pour le plus grand plaisir des fanfiction writers qui purent enfin profiter du silence.

Krayn s'était réveillé le premier, parce qu'il avait du dormir sans Gloubilly, donc il avait fait un cauchemar. Soi-disant. Rubeale avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de rafistoler le dindon, pour qu'il ressemble de nouveau à quelque chose. C'était plutôt pas mal, bien que la tête de la bestiole ne tenaut plus droite comme avant. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir, hein. Mini-Krayn se balladait désormais dans les bras d'Hakukai, serrant sa peluche contre lui.

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement. Kimi lança un regard désespéré à Koschei. Toutes ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que Fred. Il gratifia tout le monde d'un "Bonzour" adorable avant de s'asseoir sagement dans le canapé. Seule Tem' resta bloquée devant cette vision irréaliste d'un Mini-Fred avec sa chemise jaune se frottant les yeux en baillant. Krayn descendit de sa "Maman" et partit jouer avec lui et Gloubilly.

"Ils sont adorables, chuchota Tem'. Pourquoi vous dites que ce sont des monstres ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas encore vu Bob et Mahyar, répondit Koschei."

En parlant du loup, les têtes de Bob et Seb ne tardèrent pas à faire leurs apparitions. Le mini-pyrobarbare traînait un Seb visiblement fatigué derrière lui, en bondissant comme une puce. Il se jeta sur les jouets, abandonnant le deuxième Grenier, trop lent, derrière lui. En quelques minutes, deux poupées se retrouvèrent décapitées, des legos volèrent dans les airs et des voitures s'éparpillèrent de partout. Hakukai et Kimi, qui avaient rangé le bordel des enfants quelques heures plus tôt prirent un air las. Ce gosse était vraiment une plaie.

Myfanwi sentit une petite main lui tirer le T-Shirt. Elle se tourna vers Seb, qui pointait Tem du doigt.

"Est qui ?

\- C'est Tem.

\- 'tille ?

\- Oui elle est gentille."

Seb était adorable quand il parlait. En plus avec sa petite bouille de nounours, vous avez constamment envie de lui faire un câlin. Il se dirigea vers Tem, puis la prit par la main, pour l'entraîner vers Bob et les jouets. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les fanfics writers blémirent à vue d'oeil. IL était levé. Et IL allait recommencer. Ses pas lourds dans le couloir annonçaient déjà la crise imminente.

Mahyar fit son entrée dans le salon, sourcils froncés, dans un pyjama beaucoup trop grand pour lui, les cheveux en bataille. Et Tem' commit une énorme boulette.

"Oooooooooooooooooow, il est trop mignoooooon !"

Le visage de Mahyar se ferma, son regard se fit sombre, braqué sur Tem'. Il resta un long moment dans cette position. Puis son regard se posa sur chacune des fanfiction writers de la pièce (et plus particulièrement sur Rubéale). Il se croyait probablement effrayant, mais de là où elles étaient, les filles voyaient un enfant de trois ans avec un bouc et une mine boudeuse les regarder d'un sale oeil, c'est tout. Et c'était totalement adorable. Si elles ne le connaissaient pas, elles auraient même tenté de lui faire un câlin.

Et double combo. Ce fut le moment que choisit Bob Lennon pour lancer un lego sur la tête de Mahyar. Le jouet rebondit sur le crâne du mini-maître du jeu. Il resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, puis il se baissa lentement, ramassa le jouet, et le balança de toutes ses forces sur mini-Lennon, qui n'y avait même pas fait attention. Bob stoppa tout mouvement en reçevant l'objet dans le dos. Il se tourna vers Mahyar, mauvais. Les deux garçons se mirent à hurler. Bob se jeta sur Mahyar, mais, juste avant de le choper, fut stoppé net dans sa couse par Myfanwi, qui l'avait chopé par le pyjama. Il se débattit en poussant un juron avant de se laisser tomber au sol, croiser les bras... Et bouder. Koschei avait elle aussi attrapé Mahyar par le pull, et le petit bonhomme donnait des coups dans le vide. Puis il vint planter sa machoire dans la main de la fanfic writer qui le lâcha dans un cri.

"Il m'a mordu !"

Mahyar se jeta sur Bob, sous le regard désespéré des fanfiction writers. Très vite, Bob se mit à chouiner, alors que Mahyar profitait de sa position de supériorité, assis sur le corps frêle de Bob. Fred, Seb et Krayn observaient la scène d'un oeil curieux, sans tout de fois agir, ils n'étaient pas suicidaires. Non, ce fut, une fois encore, Rubéale qui prit les choses en main. Elle souleva Mahyar d'une main, le tira dans un coin, le retourna, et lui mit les mains sur la tête.

"Puni."

Mahyar haussa un sourcil, signifiant clairement "Sérieusement ?!", alors que Myfanwi aidait Bob à se relever. Le pauvre petit Pyro-Barbare était en larmes, et puis merde quoi, c'est Bob Lennon, on résiste pas ! Elle l'installa dans un coin, puis posa un chaton entre ses jambes. Ses yeux s'élargirent, il arrêta de pleurer et se mit à jouer avec son "Poupet". Mahyar marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible de son côté, boudant ouvertement cette fois-ci. Il ne fallait pas déconner non plus.

"Mahyaaaaaar, dit doucement Rubé. Si tu promets d'être sage, je te donne des cookies."

Mahyar se retourna, puis hocha doucement la tête. Il passa tête basse devant elle, puis s'assit dans un coin, attrapa un livre, et commença à le lire... A l'envers, mais c'est pas grave, tant qu'il est sage. Une petite main tira le pantalon de Rubé, qui se tourné, découvrant les têtes de Seb et Krayn, suppliants.

"Nous 'si 'kies ? demanda Seb."

Rubéale lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Oui, vous aussi vous aurez des cookies."

Seb se mit à faire une petite danse adorable avec Krayn, qui fit fondre de fluffyness les fanfiction writers.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce second chapitre x) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Contente de voir autant de retour sur cette fanfiction totalement improvisée XDDD C'est super sympa ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisouilles !_


	3. Gestion de crise

_BON-SOIR ! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je pense que tout le monde a besoin d'un remontant. Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire le nouveau chapitre d'Infanticide, histoire de vous remonter un peu le moral x) Merci à Temtaranne, Hakukai, OnzeElevenElf, MlleMallaury, K1zTardis92, Rain-Flicker, Donnegail, Plume-et-crayon, LaPetiteRousse, Peter Queen, la petite personne sans nom, juliabakura et les filles pour les reviews et le soutien psychologique. Et merci les filles pour hier soir, parce que putain, on en a versé des larmes XDD_

 _LaPetiteRousse : Du Mojito à un gosse de quatre/cinq ans ? XDD …. Pourquoi pas XDDD C'est Mahyar après tout, il faut pas l'oublier x)_

 _Peter Queen : Les surnoms que tu leur as donné sont juste adorables XD Je fangirl aaaaw. J'espère que tes voisins ne seront pas trop méchants avec toi XDDD_

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review :3_

 _Arrêtons le blabla et lançons nous donc dans ce troisième chapitre x)_

 **GESTION DE CRISE**

« Mahyar s'il te plaît...

\- NON. »

Nos fanfiction writers et leurs marmots se trouvaient au parc. Tout s'était très bien passé, pour une fois. Bob avait passé deux heures à essayer de remonter le toboggan du mauvais côté, Seb et Krayn s'étaient éclatés dans le bac-à-sable, Fred tournait avec Rubéale sur le Tourniquet -au point que notre pauvre auteure avait la tête qui tournait, et Mahyar avait traumatisé de pauvres gamins innocents qui avaient voulu lui prendre sa balançoire. Une bonne après-midi au final. Mais voilà. Le problème majeur de ces sorties, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, il fallait rentrer à la maison.

Si Seb, Krayn et Fred avaient obéi, contents de rentrer, parce que le climat se refroidissait légèrement, il y avait toujours deux fortes têtes pour, bien sûr, piquer une crise. Dès que Myfanwi annonça au jeune Lennon qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, le Pyro-Barbare était grimpé tout en haut du jeu, et il s'assit là, croisant les bras. Côté Mahyar, ce fut encore plus délicat. Le gosse au bouc descendit de la balançoire, et piqua un sprint, pour grimper dans un arbre, lançant des pommes de pin sur la tête des filles à chaque fois que l'une d'elle tentait d'approcher sa « cabane ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Maddey, tout en tenant la main d'un mini-Seb fatigué, qui commençait à somnoler contre elle.

\- Haku ! S'exclama soudain Myfanwi. T'es assez petite pour passer dans le jeu, non ?! »

Hakukai lança un regard sombre à sa comparse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit la plus petite du groupe ? En soupirant, elle grimpa la minuscule échelle pour aller chercher Bob Lennon, qui l'observait faire, beaucoup moins assuré pour le coup. Pendant ce temps, Kimi et Koschei se dirigèrent prudemment vers l'arbre où se trouve le cauchemar des filles, laissant Tem' et Maddey surveiller les trois derniers enfants, les plus sages.

« 'quoi 'Yar méssant ? Demanda timidement Seb à Maddey. »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« On cherche encore figure toi. Ça doit être son ego qui en a pris un coup. Être considéré comme un enfant, ça doit être dur pour lui. Déjà qu'il a du mal à se considérer comme un humain lambda. »

Au fond, heureusement que l'intéressé était trop loin pour l'entendre. Sa vengeance aurait été terrible. Hakukai continuait de gravir le jeu pour enfants, et finit par se rapprocher de Bob, qui poussa un long soupir las avant de se laisser attraper. Au moins un de fait. Il ne restait plus que le pire de tous : Mahyar Shakeri.

Kimi avait tenté de grimper à l'arbre, mais Mahyar avait décidé que non, lui envoyant une salve de pomme de pins sur le crâne, haut perché sur sa branche. La demoiselle préféra redescendre, avant de se taper un beau bleu sur le front. La terreur des fanfiction writers savourait sa victoire. Myfanwi, Bob dans les bras, se dirigea vers les filles.

« Laissez-le là. Il veut pas venir. Tant pis pour lui. Nous on se casse. Seb est claqué, je vais pas attendre deux heures que Mahyar se décide. Allez. »

Elles hochèrent la tête. Tem prit Krayn dans les bras, Maddey ramassa ce qu'il restait de Seb. Et le groupe se dirigea vers le parking du parc, sans se retourner. Mahyar, toujours dans son arbre, fut pris d'un doute. Elles n'allaient pas l'abandonner ici quand même ? Elles allaient revenir ? Il attendit cinq minutes. Elles ne revenaient pas. Il descendit de son arbre et piqua un sprint vers le parking.

Les filles avaient bougé la voiture un peu plus loin, pour avoir le plus beau spectacle de leur vie. Un mini-Mahyar Shakeri, paniqué, les larmes aux yeux en découvrant que la voiture n'était plus là. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Dans la voiture un « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw » global se fit entendre. Il était juste adorable. Les filles finirent par sortir de la voiture, par pitié.

« Allez Monsieur Psychopathe, dit Tem. En route. Que ça te serves de leçon. »

Mahyar leur lança un regard noir, puis grimpa silencieusement dans la voiture. Le meilleur dans tout ça ? Il ne dit rien pendant les deux longues heures que dura le trajet.

* * *

Retour à la maison. A la joie des fanfiction writers, tous les enfants, à l'exception de Fred, concentré sur sa console, dormaient. Même Mahyar. Les demoiselles s'étaient même arrêtées pour prendre des photos qu'elles s'étaient empressées de poster sur Twitter. Attendez, Mahyar qui dort, en plus d'être trop mignon, c'est extrêmement rare, il fallait en profiter. Bon. La voiture garée, il restait le soucis de comment faire sortir les enfants sans les réveiller, si possible. Myfanwi ouvrit doucement la portière arrière droite, et souleva Mini-Bob, visiblement en train de rêver, marmonnant des choses à propos de Fanta et de bateau. Tem se chargea elle de détacher délicatement Mahyar, puis elle le souleva sans trop de casse. Il ne se réveilla pas, il la prit même comme doudou, ce qui la surprit quelque peu. Haku ramassa Krayn, qui était à moitié réveillé, les cheveux en bataille. C'était totalement adorable. Et Koschei, enfin, récupéra Seb, ronflant. Et il bava sur son T-Shirt en plus, mais c'était trop mignon.

Tout les enfants furent placés dans leurs lits respectifs, sauf Krayn et Fred, qui eux étaient bien réveillé. Kimi les mit devant un jeu vidéo, qu'ils se mirent à commenter en direct. Comme les grands, mais en petit format. C'était assez drôle à voir. Maddey se chargea de préparer le goûter pendant que Myfanwi retournait à son laboratoire, avec Koschei et Tem, pour essayer de réparer la machine. Sauf qu'il manquait des pièces, et des soudures, et que ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elles auraient la paix.

« Eh. On devrait peut être prévenir les gens, non ? Dit Kimi, quand elles furent remontées de la cave. Je veux dire, Bob avait des trucs prévus avec Fanta et Benzaie cette semaine, Fred et Seb devaient sortir un JDG, et Aventures est en retard.

\- Bah... Ils attendront écoute, répondit Myfanwi. Et puis... Comment tu veux expliquer à Fanta que son meilleur ami a rajeuni de vingt quatre ans ?

\- Pas faux. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Quand soudain, un hurlement retentit.

* * *

 _Oui. Comme ça. XDDD J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu :D A bientôt pour la suite :3_


	4. Panique à bord

_BON-SOIR ! Ce soir j'étais motivée, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite d'Infanticide. RIP your sanity, bonjour la folie :D Merci à Temtaranne, MlleMallaury, Rain-Flicker, Tachimukai-Yuuki, Donnegail, Peter Queen et juliabakura pour les reviews et le soutien, vous m'avez tuée XDD_

 **PANIQUE A BORD**

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Quand soudain, un hurlement retentit. Les demoiselles n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir qu'un Mini-Bob, visiblement traumatisé, déboula dans la pièce pour se planquer derrière les jambes de Myfanwi en tremblant. Rubéale s'apprêtait à aller voir ce qu'il se passait, quand un rire machiavélique résonna dans le couloir. Elles n'eurent même pas besoin de savoir à qui il appartenait. Le repos, c'était déjà fini. Mahyar Shakeri était réveillé, et il semblait en pleine forme. Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une énorme araignée en plastique dans la main, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Myfanwi planqua Bob derrière elle, alors que Mahyar s'approchait. Elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« N'y pense même pas mini-Shakira. »

Mahyar releva la tête, fit la moue, jeta l'araignée au sol, aux pieds de Bob qui poussa un nouveau cri de terreur, et fit demi-tour, la tête haute, dans son pyjama beaucoup trop grand pour lui, vexé. C'était adorable. Myfanwi se tourna vers le Lennon, qui la dévisageait de ses grands yeux noisette larmoyants.

« Tout va bien, c'est qu'un bout de plastique.

\- J'veux Fanta.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'veux Fantaaaaaaaaa. »

Et il éclata en sanglots, sous les yeux d'une Myfanwi impuissante. Hakukai, par acquis de conscience, décida elle de poursuivre Mini-Mahyar. Et elle eut bien raison. Il était devant la porte de la chambre où dormait Seb, l'observant sur un air de défi, un sourire malsain collé au visage, la main sur la poignée.

« Mahyaaaaaaaar... gronda t-elle, en faisant un pas. »

Il abaissa doucement la poignée, puis ouvrit la porte en grand. Hakukai tenta un plongeon, Mahyar se recula au dernier moment. Il admira son travail pendant quelques secondes, osant même un petit « Echec critique, looser. » avant de rentrer et de sauter dans le lit de Seb. Il lui hurla dans les oreilles un bon coup. Le gamin hurla de peur, puis se mit immédiatement à pleurer, alors que Mahyar s'échappait. Haku' réussit à attraper son pantalon. Il s'en débarrassa et regagna le salon en slip bisounours, fier de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Rubéale et Koschei s'occupaient de Fred et Krayn. Les deux garçons étaient occupés à construire des tours en legos. Et ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Rubéale et Koschei aussi, d'ailleurs. Des enfants ou des grands, on pouvait se demander qui prenait le plus de plaisir à empiler les blocs. Cette ambiance bonne enfant dura jusqu'au retour de Mahyar. Dès qu'il vit les tours, une pointe de folie passa dans son regard. Il s'apprêtait à aller tout détruire, mais fut intercepté, et soulevé du sol, par le T-Shirt.

Tem l'avait arrêté net, et le tenait désormais fermement. Le petit Maître du Jeu se mit à se débattre, mécontent, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide.

« Mais lââââcheuh moi ! »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le Mini-Monsieur au bouc, en slip. Et tout le monde le vit planter sa mâchoire dans la main de Tem qui cria de douleur et le lâcha. Mahyar fonça dans les tours. La lèvre inférieure de Krayn, qui y avait mis tout son cœur, se mit à trembler. Fred se stoppa, le regard figé dans le vide. Puis soudain, il lui sauta au visage de Mahyar, dans un hurlement de colère. Kimi, qui rentrait de la boulangerie, fut surprise de voir deux gamins passer sous ses yeux, en hurlant, en se frappant au visage.

« Sépare-les ! se mit à hurler Rubéale à Tem, tout en patpatant la tête de Krayn, à deux doigts de la crise de larmes. »

Tem et Koschei attrapèrent chacun un gosse et se mirent à les tirer en arrière. Koschei reçut un coup de coude assez violent de Fred dans les côtes, Tem se fit mordre la main pour la seconde fois, mais elle tint bon. Elle chopa le gamin, le souleva, puis le posa dans un lit à barreaux. Il essaya immédiatement de fuir, en escaladant les barreaux, mais Tem en décida autrement. Elle attrapa le bouc du MJ et le força à lever la tête.

« T'es privé de cookies. »

Elle quitta la pièce, et ferma la porte. Il était normalement trop petit pour atteindre les poignées. Une bonne chose. Le temps qu'il se calme tout du moins. Hakukai regagna le salon, Seb dans les bras, à demi-réveillé. Il avait séché ses larmes et sourit en voyant Fred. La fanfic writer le posa au sol. Il se dirigea vers Fred, qui boudait, et lui tira doucement la manche de sa chemise.

« 'Ed ? Veux 'eux 'déos ? »

Fred sourit et hocha la tête. Seb poussa un petit cri de joie, et l'entraîna devant la télévision. Côté Myfanwi, la situation était toujours tendue.

« Mais calme-toi Bob ! On... On peut pas te montrer à Fanta enfin ! T'as vu ta taille ?

\- Mais j'veux FAN-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Le Pyro-Barbare était désormais en colère. Il était grimpé sur une chaise, pour paraître plus impressionnant, et continuait de répéter la même phrase, en boucle, imperturbable, de plus en plus fort. Myfanwi était en train de lutter de toutes ses forces. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle poussa un soupir, et partit fouiller les poches de la veste rouge de Bob, beaucoup trop grande désormais.

« C'est moi qui l'appelle, qui lui explique, et après tu lui parles. C'est clair ?

\- D'accord, répondit Bob. Il s'assit enfin sur la chaise, et se tut. »

Myfanwi chercha le numéro de Fanta dans l'annuaire de Bob, se promettant au passage de piquer les numéros de téléphone des grands de Youtube qui traînaient ici. Elle prit un temps, pour se préparer psychologiquement. Non, parce que c'est Fanta et tout ça. Kimi posa le pain sur la table, et l'observa, curieuse. La maman de la fanbase mit le téléphone en haut parleur. Deux bips, et ça décrocha immédiatement.

« Bob ?! Mais t'étais où bordel ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Ça fait quatre jours !

\- Euh... Bonjour Fanta.

\- … C'est qui ?

\- Oriane. Myfanwi. J'ai... Euh... Un petit problème avec le Lennon. »

Grand silence à l'autre bout. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la fanfic writer lui raconta tout. Pendant ce temps-là. Koschei et Rubéale aidaient Krayn à remonter sa tour. Elles lui avaient même fait un dindon en legos pour lui remonter le moral, et ça avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. Du côté de Fred et Seb, tout allait bien. Kimi avait lancé un jeu vidéo, et les deux s'affrontaient au bras de fer sur une vieille console, en appuyant comme des fous sur les boutons de leurs manettes.

Fanta ne crut pas un mot de l'histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui passe Bob. Le Pyro-Barbare lui dit des choses étranges, puis il retendit le téléphone à Myfanwi qui haussa un sourcil.

« Okay. Myfanwi c'est ça ? Je prends le premier avion, je serais là demain.

\- Merci Fanta. Oh. Et prépare-toi psychologiquement.

\- Envoie moi l'adresse par SMS

\- Pas de problème ! Biz. »

Bon. Ça, c'était réglé. Bob était déjà en train de sauter de joie. Mais il restait un grave problème, tapant dans la porte de sa chambre, qui se résumait en deux mots : Mahyar Shakeri.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre. Je vous laisse à vos théories sur Fanta, en tout cas, le môsieur ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ahah. Soyez prêts :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisouilles !_


	5. Le sauveur ( ou pas)

_BON-SOIR ! J'attaque enfin la suite tant demandée d'Infanticide. Vous êtes de grands malades, vous le savez ça ? Alors, tout d'abord, merci à Temtaranne, Rain-Flicker, LolaLola23111963, SunWings, MllMallaury, S'yelenn, Shueino, Lou Kheel, le petit invité sans nom, Estrela 24, Peter Queen, aigolonca, Misstykata, Nightmare Dragon et Shiro3018 pour les reviews. Le compteur est littéralement en train d'exploser nom de zeus XD Z'êtes géniaux. Donc, attaquons ce nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée de notre sauveur à tous : Fanta. Sauveur... Moui._

 **LE SAUVEUR (ou pas)**

Nuit noire. Quoi de plus reposant que le silence. Pas de Mini-Mahyar pour hurler dans vos oreilles, pas de Mini-Bob pour chouiner après Fanta. Le calme absolu. Assis autour d'un plat de cookies, les fanfics writers savouraient cet instant. Seul Fred ne dormait pas, trop concentré sur son jeu. Fanta allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre d'ailleurs. Pour sauver tout le monde. Parce que là, nos auteures en avaient juste marre. Kimi dormait même sur la table, la tête dans son assiette.

« On peut au moins espérer que Bob soit calme, dit calmement Rubéale. Mais Mahyar... Tu crois vraiment qu'il va réussir à le faire taire ?

\- J'ai confiance, répondit Myfanwi. J'suis sûre qu'il peut l'impressionner un minimum quand même. - Il a bien réussi à apprivoiser Bob. Tout est possible.

\- T'es bien optimiste, grogna Koschei, avachie sur la table. »

Un bruit de portière les firent toutes relever la tête. Ô joie intense. Myfanwi dépassa les filles, et se jeta sur la porte. Fanta était en train de galérer dans les escaliers, Boubou dans une main, sa valise dans l'autre. Tem vola à sa rescousse en récupérant le chien. Fanta rentra, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Fred.

« Aaaaaaaaw, il est trop mignon ! »

Fred leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et se reconcentra sur sa partie. Fanta s'installa, et chipa un cookie sur la table.

« Alors. Il s'est passé quoi, en fait ? Enfin, je veux dire c'est mignon, mais les fans réclament Bob, et je vois pas quoi leur dire.

\- Bob est tombé sur ma machine, grogna Myfanwi. J'essaye de la réparer, mais avec ces salopiauds dans les pattes, c'est pas facile. Du renfort est bienvenu. Et puis ton Bob t'as réclamé toute la journée hier.

\- Aaaaw, c'est mignon. »

Myfanwi se leva, et fit signe à Fanta de la suivre, pour lui montrer sa chambre, à l'étage, avec celle des Fanfiction Writers, loin d' _eux_. Les valises enfin déballées, tout le monde gagna son lit pour une nuit de repos bien méritée... Et bien courte.

Cinq heures du matin.

« MYFAAAAAAAAAAAN ! J'AI FAIM ! »

Myfanwi se réveilla en sursaut. Mahyar était à la porte, la fusillant du regard dans son pyjama toujours trop grand pour lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et poussa un soupir avant de se recoucher, décidant de l'ignorer. Ce ne fut pas au goût du mini-monstre aux dreads qui tira sur sa couverture et se mit à la secouer en hurlant après ses croissants. Misère. Myfanwi finit par obtempérer et descendit les escaliers, Mahyar sur les talons. Elle ouvrit le placard, attrapa deux croissants, les jeta sur la table et se jeta dans le canapé pour finir sa nuit. Ça devrait l'occuper quelques minutes.

Fanta fut le second à se réveiller, alerté par les hurlements dans la chambre d'à côté. Il prit le temps de s'habiller avant de descendre, et de tomber sur le regard assassin de Mahyar, qui fut assez surpris de le voir néanmoins. Myfanwi ouvrit un œil, marmonna un « B'jour » à l'attention de Fanta et s'assit dans le canapé, pour lui laisser une place.

« C'est lui qui crie comme ça ?

\- Oui, lâcha Myfanwi, désespérée. C'est le pire des cinq.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Grogna Mahyar, en relevant tête, fier. »

Kimi rejoignit bientôt le groupe. Elle fut surprise de trouver Fanta. La veille, Koschei avait du la traîner dans sa chambre pour la mettre au lit, la pauvre tombant littéralement de fatigue. Elle salua Fanta de loin, les bras occupés par un Seb encore à demi-endormi.

« Il a encore fait un cauchemar, dit-elle. Il a dormi avec moi. »

Seb ouvrit un œil et bailla paresseusement quand Kimi l'installa à table et lui prépara le petit déjeuner. Elle l'avait installée dans un coin tranquille, loin de Mahyar, en train de déchiqueter son dernier croissant en râlant. Il s'était de toute évidence levé du mauvais pied, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Koschei fut la suivante à se lever, suivi de Rubéale et Fred, qui prépara son petit déjeuner en allumant la console. Krayn réveilla Maddey et Hakukai, qui étaient encore fatiguées, mais devant la bouille adorable de l'enfant n'avaient pu résister. Et Bob fut le dernier à se lever, comme d'habitude, aux alentours de onze heures.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le salon était bien vivant. Mahyar faisait du dessin, ou plutôt remplissait sa feuille de feutre noir, Krayn et Seb jouaient aux legos avec Maddey, Koschei et Kimi, calmement, Hakukai encourageait elle Fred sur un jeu passable qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Myfanwi, Rubéale et Fanta étaient eux occupés autour d'une machine étrange, sur la table. Bob se figea.

« Fa... Fanta ? »

Fanta se tourna en direction de la voix qui l'avait appelé. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en découvrant un mini-Bob Lennon, serrant son doudou contre lui, le dévisageant intensément, le regard larmoyant. Il lâcha la machine.

« FANTA NON ! Hurla Myfanwi en le voyant retirer sa main d'un bouton. »

Une lumière verte jaillit de la machine, Myfanwi et Rubéale bondirent en arrière, alors que la lumière fonça sur Fanta. Il commença à rétrécir à vue d'oeil, et finit par atteindre la même taille que son ami, quoi qu'un peu plus grand. Myfanwi poussa un soupir.

« Et bah il manquait plus que ça.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- On espère qu'il est pas pire que Mahyar.

\- Eh ! Se défendit l'intéressé, en boudant. »

Mini-Fanta observa un instant autour de lui, puis il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et éclata en sanglots, annonçant directement la couleur. Bob vola à sa rescousse et l'entraîna dans un câlin, qui força Myfanwi à se bouffer la lèvre pour ne pas bubuller. C'était tout simplement beaucoup trop adorable. Fanta finit par se calmer, et les deux partirent jouer avec des peluches. Bon, au moins, ils étaient sages, c'était une bonne chose. Mahyar avait observé la scène avec un grand sourire mauvais, jubilant dans son coin.

« Un de plus ou un de moins, lâcha Koschei en haussant les épaules. Et la machine ?

\- Toujours instable, répondit Rubéale.

\- On va parc ? Demanda Seb de sa toute petite voix en tirant le pantalon de Kimi. »

Les auteures se lancèrent un regard. Vu comment ça s'était terminé la veille, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée.

« On doit aller faire les courses aussi, rappela Hakukai, tout en maintenant « la tour infernale » de Krayn. On a plus rien, ça va bientôt être la misère.

\- Et bien... On va aller faire les courses dans ce cas, en conclut Myfanwi.

\- Avec... Eux ?! S'exclama Rubéale en montrant du doigt les six enfants.

\- On va pas les laisser seul. Deux par cadis et voilà. On ira plus vite et après on ira au parc. »

Un grand silence tomba entre les filles, qui se tournèrent toutes vers Mahyar, continuant de gribouiller sur sa feuille, un grand sourire psychopathe figé aux lèvres.

« On le fait à Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux ? Proposa Maddey. »

Elles se préparèrent. Hakukai, dépitée devant son résultat, lâcha un soupir désespéré.

« Allez les enfants, tout le monde met son manteau dans le calme, ordonna Kimi en les poussant. »

Fanta et Bob passèrent devant eux, sur des poussettes, et freinèrent d'un coup. Fanta vola aux pieds de Myfanwi après être passé au dessus de son moyen de transports. Bob lui recula doucement dans le couloir, l'air coupable.

« Bob, les poussettes c'est pas des voitures ! Râla Maddey. Fanta va déjà avoir un bleu.

\- J'vais bien, répondit Fanta d'une voix très aïgue, qui surprit toutes les auteurs. »

En plus d'avoir de nouveau des cheveux, il avait une toute petite voix aïgue. C'était adorable. Myfanwi l'aurait presque adoptée. Elle souleva le Mini-Fanta, lui enfila un blou... Deux blousons, et le poussa avec les autres à l'extérieur. Il en restait un, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, la défiant du regard.

« Mahyar, tu vas te lever et venir.

\- Ou quoi ? Dit-il sur le ton de la provocation. »

Myfanwi sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle traînait un Mahyar ligoté avec trois écharpes vers la voiture. Prochain arrêt : le supermarché.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plat je trouve ._. Mais nécessaire pour la suite. C'est plus une transition vers la tempête qui approche qu'autre chose. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plu ! Bisouilles sur vous, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et promis, je me dépêche pour la suite du Survivant de l'Enfer !_


End file.
